


A drabble about a disgusting meal

by losthpfanficwriter (erbkaiser)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2019-11-26 10:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18179354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erbkaiser/pseuds/losthpfanficwriter
Summary: Written on a dare, a drabble about a disgusting meal.





	A drabble about a disgusting meal

"And? How is it?" Hermione asked as Harry took the first bite.

"It's... ah... interesting," he answered her, swallowing and hiding a grimace. "A little... rubbery? What is it? Fish?"

Dead silence was broken by a half-choked, "It's _supposed to be_ chicken, Harry."

"Oh... uh... yes, that's what I meant," he quickly said, putting his fork down to take a sip of water. "It's certainly a... unique taste."

"You jerk, it can't be that bad, can it?" Hermione defiantly took a large bite herself. A moment later she half threw up, pushing the plate away in disgust. "It's horrible! Oh, Harry, I'm so sorry, I'm an absolute failure and –"

"Shh, it's okay," he said, rushing up to embrace her from behind. "You tried, that's what matters."

"I just don't understand! I followed the instructions in the cook book perfectly, but I still messed up!"

"Honey, listen, it's okay. I don't mind cooking for us all the time... you have your talents in other subjects."

"But... but what about the food?" she asked, half sniffling. Her answer came in the form of a passionate kiss.

"Mmm... I can get behind this alternative," Hermione said as the kiss broke off. "I love you."

"And I love you, Mrs. Potter," Harry answered her, leaning in for another kiss. Just before their lips met he added, "I'll ask Kreacher to warm us up a pizza in half an hour or so."

"Make it an hour, Mr. Potter... we should work up a good appetite first," she half growled before almost jumping on him.


End file.
